Pieces of the superior cervical ganglion (SCG) transplanted into a cerebral ventricle can survive. Prior to transplantation, pieces of SCG from the recipient or from a donor, are labeled with carbon black which was quickly incorporated by presumed capsule cells and macrophages. The fragments of SCG, examined 7 days to 90 days after implantation, contain ganglion cells which, by light microscopy, appear normal. Peripheral to the ganglion cells are carbon-labeled capsule cells. Not only are SCG neurons that had been isolated from their pre- and postsynaptic connections easily recognizable but the extent of the implant itself appears, upon gross inspection, as a readily discerned ink-speckled mass on the floor of the IV ventricle. Many vessels containing red blood cells lie within the explant and it thus appears that the transposed tissue has become revascularized. Surprisingly, the implant becomes covered by choroid plexus epithelium and by ependyma. The stroma of the implant intermingles with that of the choroid plexus and eventually becomes confluent with the subependymal neuropil of the medulla. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Shivers, R.R. and Brightman, M.W.: Trans-glial channels in ventral nerve roots of crayfish. J. Comp. Neurol. 167: 1-26, 1976. Shivers, R.R. and Brightman, M.W.: Formation of hemi-desmosomes during regeneration of crayfish nerve root sheath as studied with freeze-fracture. J. Comp. Neurol. 173: 1-22, 1977.